Backstage With the Band
by Mistress Fang
Summary: ok, so, my account on what could happen.... Shinobu, it has been resting in my head for a while, so I dearly hope you liked it!


**Title:** Backstage With the Band

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything Tokio Hotel except two CDs, a shirt, and now a PUZZLE that I made and has Billa on it..... shirtless!

**Authoress Note:**Shinobu, sorry it took me so long, my inspiration disappeared for a while, but I HAVE IT BACK! WOOT. Anyway, here is what I think would happen if you went to a Tokio Hotel concert, and then went backstage! lol, enjoy!

* * *

Shinobu smiled as she showed the guard her pass, her backstage pass, right then, she LOVED her cousin. Who had been the one to get her the tickets in the first place, but she also sorta hated her, since the concert was on her friend's birthday, and she wasn't there to celebrate with the eighteen-turning-nineteen year old.

But above all, she LOVED her.

Shinobu edged away from the crazed fangirls and then finally made it to the boy's room, it had taken her around fifteen minutes to get there, but she wasn't in any hurry, as the concert had ended not even thirty minutes before and now she didn't have to be rushed or anything.

Soon she was standing, jittery with excitement, outside their door. She raised a hand to knock softly when it was pulled open and a tall male started coming out, he wasn't looking where he was going though, and so bumped into the startled female there.

Shinobu squeaked and landed on her butt, arms jarring slightly as she caught her impact on them.

The guy looked shocked and turned his head to see her sitting on the floor there, holding one of her arms and rubbing it slightly, cursing at the unfairness of it under her breath.

The guy knelt down to her level, "Sind Sie zustimmen?" he asked soflty.

Shinobu opened her eyes and looked into pools of dark brown, "Um, what?" she asked, not understanding a word he just said.

The guy laughed, switching to English immediately, "I asked if you were ok." he finally stated.

Shinobu nodded and he smiled at her before standing and holding a hand out to her, "Oh, thank you." she muttered, looking down as she stood.

Bill laughed again, "Why don't you go on inside and when I come back we can talk?" he stated, holding the door to the room open and prodding Shinobu inside.

He had obviously seen the backstage pass she had on her neck.

Shinobu nodded and allowed herself to be pushed inside and the door to shut behind her, she immediately began to feel as if she was a guppy in a shark tank, as the other three fixed their eyes on her the moment the door clicked.

Shinobu smiled awkwardly and waved a little before sitting on the stool closest to her, which happened to be beside Georg, he smiled at her, "Hello there, anything you want us to sign?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Shinobu blinked and then remembered the shirt she had on her little backpack, she nodded and pulled it out, giving it to him before allowing him to pass it around to the other guys.

"So, how was the concert for you guys?" she finally asked, breaking the silence, Georg chuckled.

"Well, it's always exciting, so I guess it should be doubly so, with this being one of our last shows for the year." he stated.

Shinobu nodded, "Yeah, unfortunately my friends birthday was today, and because I didn't want to miss your show, she sent me here. I hope she is having an awesome one." Shinobu admitted.

Georg and Gustav raised their eyebrows, "Well, why don't you give her a ring, and we can tell her happy birthday?" they suggested.

Shinobu giggled, "Well, I could let one of you have the phone, as she does not like it when the phone is passed around.... here." she pulled her iphone out and started pushing buttons.

Then she put it on loud speaker and handed it to Tom, who was closer to her because he was giving her the shirt back.

After two and a half rings someone picked up, sounding very irritated, "Hello? Shinobu, I hope you know I was about to score, what is it this time? Are you afraid they won't like you? Gah, that hot boy was about to-" she was stopped when there was loud laughter.

The boys couldn't hold it in, Shinobu couldn't either, and so they nearly collapsed on the floor laughing, Tom held the phone to his ear, turning laughing eyes to Shinobu and flicking his lip ring, "Well, if I had known, honestly, what was she thinking, calling you up? I know I would have been pissed." he stated.

Shinobu could feel Casey staring at the phone in shock, there was silence on the other half of the line for a minute, well, before Casey had this to say, "Oh hey Tom... wow, that was weird... how about this, you give Shinobu her phone back, she wraps you up, and then gives you to me as a proper b'day present, how's that sound?"

Shinobu shook her head, she was really concerned for her friend, she was really going off the pervy end of the pool if she immediately went to talking about that.

Shinobu took the phone before Tom could say anything else, "Well Casey, I am sure you are having a marvelous birthday, I only called to have them tell you happy birthday, so, here it is and then we are hanging up!" she said.

Casey cursed silently and then listened to a Tokio Hotel birthday congrats before making another lewd comment to To and then Shinobu hung up on her, "Well, now that that is out of the way." she stated, relieved.

They talked for another ten minutes before Bill came back and sat down beside her, she had moved to the couch, and asked her who she was.

Shinobu and he talked a long while, and when it was time to leave, exchanged phone numbers.

Then she turned to leave and exited the backdoor, walking to her car when she felt, more than heard, someone behind her.

Shinobu turned and saw Tom, he stopped when she did, "And what else do you want?" she asked, smiling.

Tom smirked, "Take me with you, this Casey sounds like an interesting person." he told her.

Shinobu rolled her eyes, "Whatever, what would I get in return?" she asked, turning to him and folding her arms across her chest.

Tom pulled Bill out from behind his back, "I'll give you my baby brother," they ignored the indignant screech from Bill, "for a night." he finished.

Shinobu rolled her eyes, "No, that would make me kind of crazy." she told him.

Tom shrugged and threw Bill at her, "Just give me an address." he finally demanded.

Shinobu felt as if she was doing something wrong, but wrote down the address for him and then turned to Bill.

They finally locked eyes for the first time that night, Tom scampered off, Bill blinked, "Wow, your eyes are really pretty." he whispered.

Shinobu blinked as well, blushing she looked away and then back, "Thanks." she said.

Bill smiled and then bent forward, pecking her on the lips for a kiss before straightening up, "Well, lets go see a movie!" he decided.

Shinobu could only blink as he led her to her own car, which was right beside them, and pushed her to the passenger seat before going around to the drivers side.

"Onward to the hotel!" he exclaimed, laughing and starting her Jaguar up.

They stayed in the hotel room all night, maybe doing naughty things, maybe not.

* * *

-Haha, ok, I added the unknown, but for real, that's what was in my mind, hope you enjoyed Shinobu!

-Mistress Fang


End file.
